Misery Loves Company
by Cho345Chi
Summary: Spiolers Please don't read if your not done with Deathly Hallows. Two girls mourn there lost loves in the halls of Hogwarts...thats all im going to say


A/N: Spoilers all through this. If your one of those slow loser who hasn't finish reading the seventh book don't even bother reading this. I mean it's been a week, any REAL Harry Potter fans would be done by now…but anyways. I am beyond shocked when Fred Weasley died. I mean him and George are there for the humor balance in the book. I had my money on Percy the whole time. So I was defiantly crying when I found out it was Fred. So hears my piece….

Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter or the other characters because if I did Fred would be alive and Percy would be dead…

**Misery Loves Company**

When Angelina saw Harry Potter jump in front of You-Know-Who her heart skipped a beat. While everyone was surprised because he was alive a thought crossed her mind. Maybe just maybe. She quietly creped passed the crowds of people. All dueling had stopped and every eye was turned to the two figures in the entrance hall. All eyes but hers. She creped out of the entrance hall and down to the now vacant corridors searching. "I can't be seen for a while. That's all once. Harry comes back and straighten things out we'll be together." That what the letter had said before he had left. She had read it every night and when the coin had said it was time for them to fight she knew she would see him. But when she had heard that he….but Harry was backed.

She saw the glimpse of his hair first. The signature Weasley red shone through that dark pilled of bodies. She knelled down next to him. His hand felt cold. The look on his face seemed to be laughing. "Stupid Fred always laughing at things that weren't funny." She whispered to his dead body. The tears crashed in to her eyelids and flowed down her cheeks. Fred Weasley who always was there to make her laugh to dismiss any hatred in the world. And he was dead. He was not Harry Potter, not an invincible hero, just a Weasley that could tell funny jokes. It wasn't fair. Fred wouldn't hurt anyone. People like Malfoy deserved to die they were terrible to everyone and they stilled walked around as if they own the world. But people like Fred end up dead.

She saw her crying over his body. They had never really been friends but Cho felt an instant connection with the girl. His family was still in the hall cheering on the boy who lived for completing the task he was born to do. Only an old girlfriend wanted to mourn in times of celebration. Angie hadn't heard her just yet so Cho knelt down next to her and touch her back. Angelina turned. Her eyes were dyed red and her cheeks were dipped in tears. She stared at the girl next to her and slowly turned back to Fred. "If it's all the same to you," she said softly but the tone of hate wasn't hidden, "I would like to be alone." Cho didn't move.

"Yeah I know how you feel." Angelina ticked her tongue and this time her anger is evident. "You have no idea, how I feel." Cho gave a small laugh. "Wrong person." Angie looked at her and Cho gave her a slow smile. Oh how could she forget? Cho had lost her boyfriend without warning too. "You feel like it was too soon. And you never got to say goodbye, but if you ever got the chance too see him again you would hold him and never let him go. And you want to destroy anyone who ever had any bad thought about him, and you just want to put any happiness you have in to him so that maybe he might come back." Angelina tears multiplied. "It's not fair. Anyone else would have deserved this. Now George will be all alone. How can they ever be the Weasley twins without him? How can anyone ever laugh again? How can I…." Angelina burst in to more tears. Cho put her arm around her and let the girl sob. "I just want to die too." Cho grabbed her and looked into Angie's eye. "Don't ever say that. I spent most of my sixth year wishing that and I ruined almost every other thing that could have possibly happen to me. Fred wouldn't want you to be dead to…he would want you to fight." "Fight, Fight, and look what fighting got him. Why do we even bother? There's always someone who is stronger someone who tries harder. Someone who does the killing but never gets killed."

"You know that's not true. We all die too. There is no one beyond death. And even if there was we should always fight. We never give up. Don't you know what just happen? The man that has been terrorizing our souls and dreams all our lives is dead. I just saw Harry strike him down. We always have to fight our things like that will never happen."

Angelina didn't replay she sat and the moments passed. The two girls started at the many bodies sitting in the hall unaware of the greater victory they had died for. To Angie every moment she has spent with Fred seem to be a memory of two other people she had never meet. Cho sat letting her think and cry. She wished she has someone who had let her think and cry. She wouldn't rush Angie tell her to forget him. Those words hurt more then seeing him die a million times over. Angie held on to Cho's and Fred's hand and finally said. "I just want to know if he…." "He loved you." Cho said. "How do know?" "I don't but you do. If your heart is completely dedicated and burning for him then I know he loved you." "We never did officially go out. Did you know that? We were friends publically and lovers privately. He said he didn't want me to get hurt if something where to happen. He was in so society against He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Name and he didn't want me to get hurt. 'I can't let them get you Angel' that what he said. And they got him instead." If it was possible more tears feel. "And then he went in to hiding and he couldn't write to me anymore. And I was so scared and then I saw him tonight and he looked fine, strong, and brave like any Gryffindor. We didn't get time to talk but he smiled and winked at me. And that was it. Then he was gone."

"He's not gone." Angie gave her a quizzical look. "You see him again. We're never gone." "Are you talking about like a heaven kinda of place?" Cho blinked, "I guess. I want to believe that when I die I'll get to be with all the people I loved and not have to worry about anything." Angie sighed, "And when I see Cedric one day. I want to be able to tell him all about all the great things I did with my life. I want him to know that I made a difference in the world and that I stilled kept going for him. I think he would want to know that I dance, smiled, laughed, gave, and loved still. He wouldn't want me to be sad. And Fred wouldn't want his Angel to turn in to a ghost and not be there to make the world a happier place. It took me awhile to figure that out but once I did I was able to keep going."

She was right. Fred wouldn't want her to be sad longer then she had to. He would want her to kept laughing and sharing. He wouldn't want her to mourn him. "Thanks Cho." Angie said, wiping her face. "I don't know what I would do if you hadn't found me." "Being alone doesn't really help." Angie stood up. "I'm going to find George, He probably feeling like his cuter half is gone." And even though it wasn't even really funny together both girls chuckled.

AN: So What do we think??? Kinda sad kinda not...Review please


End file.
